poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Visit Hollow Bastion and Reunited
Marshall: Hello, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon! How are you doing? Chase: It's your favorite Super Hero Yo-Kai here, ready for duty: Chase. Rocky: Rocky. Rubble: Rubble. Skye: Skye. Zuma: Zuma Marshall: And Marshall! The Super Hero Pup! All: Happy, flying! They saw one World Shoutmon: Only one? USApyon: Oh no. Whisper: Wait! I think I know what that world is. They went to that World Meanwhile DemiDevimon: Myotismon? Myotismon? Look like they did finish him off. This Castle sure has nothing. No food and no nothing. And what should we do for our plan? Then he saw Crow and he look so shook Meanwhile Our Hero's find themselves in Hollow Bastion Gumdramon: It's Digital hollow Bastion! Whisper: And even though, everything looks different. Komasan: I hope Metal and the others are here. Then saw a Heartless Komajiro: Oh no. Looks like we have do for some fighting. They went off and they someone familiar Jibanyan: Pumpkinmom? Gotsumon? Shoutmon: Who were they? Whisper: They were friends to Fuyunyan! Before the Heartless shows up, they traveled the worlds on the Yo-Kai Plane. They werr helping to set up some accessories. USApyon: Accessories System! Pumpkinmon: What's all that noise? They turned around Gotsumon: Well, if it isn't our friends! It's great to see you again! Komasan: So do you, Zura. Pumpkinmon: If only we were.. we cannot seem to recreate this Favorite Ice Cream for our Boss. We'd make some ingredients for my potion if we just got it right. They taste it and it taste bad Gotsumon: Yuck! Taste like Gym Socks! They went off and they saw something strange Jibanyan: What is that, nyan? ??????: That's the town defense mechanism. They saw up there and it was Marine Shoutmon: Marine! Marine: Look out! They saw Nobodies and they defeated them Marine: Hey, you guys! She jump off Marine: I see you still in top form! Gumdramon: What do you expect? Looks like you growing up for 2 Years. Marine: Well, what did YOU expect? Whisper: How are you friends? Marine: Their great in the Digital World of Hollow Bastion. Shoutmon: Hey, Marine. Have you seen our friends? Marine: Not really. But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again. Shoutmon: "If we never meet again, we will never forget each other". Marine: Is that the Line for Metal Sonic? They Laugh Marine: Everybody's working on stuff over at Shahra's house. Come on. They went to Shahra's house Marine: Welcome to the Digital Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. Tikal: You have arrived! Omega: Look who's Finally back. Metal: I knew it. Shoutmon: New about that? Metal: Every Digimon in Digital Hollow Bastion suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time. They look shook Gumdramon: You all remember? Hold on! Does that mean you guys forgot about us?! Whisper: I cannot believe they forget about me! Marine So where've you Guys been all this time? Komajiro: We were sleeping. Omega: How long? Around the Galaxy? They don't know why? Tikal: It doesn't matter now. This is great. Everyone's together again! Shoutmon: So, uh... we're trying to find our friends. Have you seen them? The nodded means no All: Aww (They look down) Tikal: Sorry about that. But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay? Damemon Alright, Thank you. Omega: Don't ever thank us yet? Metal: Digital Hollow Bastion's go a problem. A big problem. Gumdramon: Are you saying about, Nobodies? And Heartless? Marine: Yep! Shoutmon: You look like you need our help. Metal Then let's cut to the Chase. Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan, Komajiro, Whisper. We are helping the eight of you might give us a hand around here. Shoutmon: Like we're gonna say no to you? Metal:... Look like I forgot who I'm dealing with. Jibanyan: Hey, what do you mean, nyan? Tikal: Just think of it as a sort of "Metal compliment" They left the house Metal: Follow me to the bailey- there's something you need to see. He left then Shahra's appeared Shahra: I knew it was you? Your right on time. USApyon: It's Shahra! Marine: Shoutmon and his friends are going to help us! Shahra: Wonderful! And we're counting on you. All: Right! Shahra: Hold on! Did you give them the card's, Tikal? Tikal: Oh, that's right. She give them the Card Tikal: This is for you. Metal would like you to have those. Shoutmon: Digital Hollow Bastion restoration Committee Honourary Member! USApyon: Membership Cards! Komasan & Komajiro: Monge! Whisper: I feel so happy inside. Jibanyan: I never have one before, nyan. Gumdramon: Hey, thanks Met- Oh, yeah. We were supposed to be at the Bailey!